Time Warner: Battle for the Multiverse/List of characters
There's the list of playable characters for Time Warner: Battle for the Multiverse. Warner Bros. *(Looney Tunes) *TBD Warner Bros. Television * (The Dukes of Hazzard) * (Wizards and Warriors) * (Full House) * (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) * (Billy) * (Angel Street) * (Bodies from Evidence) * (Kung Fu) * (Daddy's Girls) * (Babylon 5) * (Friends) * (ER) * (Hope and Gloria) * (High Society) * (MAD) * (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) * (Will and Grace) * (Nikki) * (Gillmore Girls) * (The Oblongs) * (Witchblade) * (The Nightmare Room) * (Nip/Tuck) * (Cold Case) * (One Tree Hill) * (Two and a Half Man) * (Veronica Mars) * (Supernatural) * (Aliens in America) * (Chuck) * (Gossip Girl) * (The Big Bang Theory) * (Terminator) * (The Beautiful Life: TBL) * (The Middle) * (The Vampire Diaries) * (Mike & Molly) * (I Hate My Teenage Daughter) * (2 Broke Girls) * (The Originals) * (Constantine) * (Jane the Virgin) * (The Leftovers) * (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend) * (Westworld) * (11.22.63) * (Riverdale) * (Family, At Last) * (The Archer of Heavens) * (Max and Wallace) * (Warner Facts 101 with Spike and Tony) * (Bad Hair Day) * (Phenomena * (As Told by Pixels) * (Web Geeks) * (Life of the Father and Son) * (Too Many Passengers) * (Leo and the Afternoon Problem) * (Beach Resort) * (Spoiler Alert: Upkeep Control) * (Popstar) * (Elizabeth the Joyful) * (Fame Blaze) * (Tumble) * (The Lighthouse Keepers) * (Spiders, Ghosts and Monsters) * (Tiny Toon Adventures) * (Animaniacs) * (Freakazoid!) * (Road Rovers) * (Harry Hummingbird) * (Detention) * (Happy Cat and Dog Genius) * (Baby Looney Tunes) * (¡Mucha Lucha!) * (Xiaolin Showdown) * (Johnny Test) * (Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island) * (Loonatics Unleashed) * (The Martial Art Legends) * (Bunnicula) * (Right Now Kapow) * (Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) * (Hey Alley Cat!) * (The Doggies) * (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * (Toy Knight) * (Anna and The Space Rangers) * (The Bachelor) * (The Voice) * (The Ellen DeGeneres Show) Hammer Films * (The Curse of Frankenstein) * (Dracula) * (The Hound of the Baskervilles) * (One Million Years B.C.) * (Les Diaboliques) * (Never Take Sweets from a Stranger) * (Captain Clegg) * (She) * (Quatermass and the Pit) * (The Anniversary) * (The Lost Continent) Seven Arts Productions * (By Love Possessed) * (West Side Story) * (The Roman Spring of Mrs Stone) * (Gigot) * (Two for the Seesaw) * (The Wild Affair) * (Never Put It in Writing) * (Seven Days in May) * (A Global Affair) * (Promise Her Anything) * (The Hill) * (Is Paris Burning?) * (The Defector) * (The Frozen Dead) * (The Bible: In the Beginning) * (This Property Is Condemned) * (Assault on a Queen) * (You're a Big Boy Now) * (Drop Dead Darling) * (Once Before I Die) * (Oh Dad, Poor Dad, Mamma's Hung You in the Closet and I'm Feelin' So Sad) * (The Shuttered Room) DC Comics * (Justice League) * (DC Extended Universe) * (Teen Titans) * (Injustice) * (Arrowverse) * (Suicide Squad) * (Birds of Prey) * (Justice League Beyond) * (Green Lantern Corps) * (Young Justice) * (Batman (1966)) * (DC Super Hero Girls) * (Super Friends) * (Krypto the Superdog) * (Static Shock) * (The Zeta Project) National General Pictures * (Tarzan) * (Poor Cow) * (How Sweet It Is!) * (The Stalking Moon) * (Charro!) * (Daddy's Gone A-Hunting) * (All Neat in Black Stockings) * (The Grasshopper) * (Day of Anger) * (A Dream of Kings) * (The Cheyenne Social Club) * (El Condor) * (The Baby Maker) * (Latitude Zero) * (Eyewitness) * (The Cat o' Nine Tail) * (The Light at the Edge of the World) * (Figures in a Landscape) * (The Todd Killings) * (Eagle in a Cage) * (Pocket Money) * (The War Between Men and Women) * (Red Sun) * (The Dead Are Alive) * (The Deadly Trap) * (The Master Touch) * (The Getaway) * (The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean) * (Up the Sandbox) * (One Armed Boxer) * (Baxter!) * (Extreme Close-Up) * (A Warm December) * (Lady Ice) * (Maurie) * (The Man Called Noon) * (Executive Action) The Wolper Organization Lorimar Television * (The Waltons) * (Apple's Way) * (Sybil) * (Helter Skelter) * (Eight is Enough) * (Dallas) * (Kaz) * (Knots Landing) * (Skag) * (Flamingo Road) * (Falcon Crest) * (King's Crossnig) * (Boone) * (Just Our Luck) * (Hunter) * (Christopher Columbus) * (Love Connection) * (Mama's Family) * (ALF) * (Valerie/''The Hogan Family'') * (Perfect Strangers) * (The People's Court) * (She's the Sheriff) * (Full House) * (Gumby) * (Midnight Caller) * (Paradise) * (Studio 5-B) * (Nearly Departed) * (The People Next Door) * (Island Son) * (Family Matters) * (Reasonable Doubts) * (Sisters) * (Step by Step) * (O Pioneers!) * (To Grandmother's House We Go) * (Hangin' with Mr. Cooper) * (Time Trax) * (It Had to Be You) * (Island City) Rankin-Bass Productions * (The Flight of Dragons) * (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) * (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) * (Frosty the Snowman) * (The Osmonds) * (Kid Power) * (ThunderCats) * (SilverHawks) * (The Comic Strip) Turner Entertainment * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'') * Jerry Mouse * Spike * Tyke * Butch Cat * Toodles Galore * Mammy Two Shoes * Nibbles * Quacker * Cuckoo * Lightning * Topsy * Meathead * George * Joan * Jeannie * The Baby * Ant 1 * Ant 2 * Guardian Devil * Goldfish * Muscles * George (Cat) * Fluff * Muff * Puff * Chérie * Toots * King of France * Mechano Cat * Robot-Mouse * The St. Bernard * Eagle * Lion * Baby Woodpecker * Uncle Pecos * Radio * Broke * Yvonne Jockalong * Sergeant Farce * Morizzio * The Princess * Rick * Ginger * Napoleon * Hamster * Newt * Bot * Dr. Bigby * Biff Buzzard * Buzz Blister * Tin * Pan * Alley * Droopy * Dripple * McWolf * Red * TBD (Northwest Passage) * TBD (National Velvet) * TBD (The Best of the Post) * TBD (The Islanders) * TBD (The Asphalt Jungle) * TBD (Cain's Hundred) * TBD (Sam Benedict) * TBD (The Eleventh Hour) * TBD (The Lieutenant) * TBD (Harry's Girls) * Jaimie McPheeters (The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters) * Linc Murdock * Sardius "Doc" McPheeters * Jenny * Matt Kissel * Mrs. Kissel * Buck Coulter * Coe * John Murrell * Shep Baggott * John Novak (Mr. Novak) * Principal Albert Vane * Martin Woodridge * Gilligan (Gilligan's Island) * The Skipper * Thurston Howell, III * Mrs. Howell * Ginger Grant * Professor * Mary Ann Summers * Wrongway Feldman * Dr. Balinkoff * Japanese Sailor * The Gorilla * Erika Tiffany-Smith * Harold Hecuba * Eva Grubb * John McGiver (Many Happy Returns) * Walter Burnley * Joan Randall * Bob Randall * Laurie * Lynn Hall * Harry Price * Wilma Fritter * Joe Foley * Napoleon Solo (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.) * Illya Kuryakin * Gabriella "Gaby" Teller * Victoria Vinciguerra * Adrian Sanders * Alexander Waverly * Uncle Rudi * Jones * Contessa * Oleg * Udo Teller * Projectionist * TBD (A Man Called Shenandoah) * TBD (Daktari) * TBD (The Rounders) * TBD (Jericho) * TBD (Then Came Bronson) * TBD (Medical Center) * TBD (Young Dr. Kildare) * TBD (Assignment Vienna) * TBD (Hawkins) * TBD (Shaft) * TBD (Bronk) * TBD (The Practice) * TBD (The Montefuscos) * TBD (Jigsaw John) * TBD (Executive Suite) * TBD (How the West Was Won) * Jonathan Andrew "Jon" Baker (CHiPs) * Francis Llewelyn "Ponch" Poncherello * Joseph Getraer * Gene Fritz * Barry "Bear" Baricza * Arthur "Grossie" Grossma * Harlass Arliss * Sindy Cahill * Bonnie Clark * Jedediah Turner * Steve McLeish * Bobby "Hot Dog" Nelson * Kathy Linahan * Bruce Nelson * Benjamin Webster * TBD (The French Atlantic Affair) * TBD (Beyond Westworld) * TBD (McClain's Law) * TBD (Chicago Story) * TBD (Thicke of the Night) * TBD (Empire) * Rob Simmons (Mighty Orbots) * Commander Rondu * Dia * Ohno * Tor * Bort * Bo * Boo * Crunch * Umbra * Draconis * Captain Shrike * Plasmus * Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Toto * The Scarecrow * Tin Woodman * Cowardly Lion * Glinda the Good Witch * The Wizard * Auntie Em * Uncle Henry * Munchkin Mayor * Munchkin 1 * Munchkin 2 * Munchkin 3 * Munchkin 4 * Munchkin 5 * The Wicked Witch of the West * Niko * Jack * Nusty * Winkie Guard * Talking Tree * Snoring Poppy * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Sawyer * Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer * Darla Dimple * Tillie Hippo * Woolie the Mammoth * Frances Albacore * Cranston Goat * T.W. Turtle * L.B. Mammoth * Flanagan * Max * Farley Wink * Bus Driver * Kong * Alligator * TBD (Safe at Home) * TBD (Rocky Road) * TBD (The Wonder Years) * Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Kwame * Wheeler * Linka * Gi * Ma-Ti * Gaia * Commander Clash * Hoggish Greedly * Verminous Skumm * Duke Nukem * Dr. Blight * Looten Plunder * Sly Sludge * Zarm * Captain Pollution * Big Ed Bakar * Dr. Russell's Assistant * Preston * Jane Goodair * Shanoub * Dr. Apollo * Goki * Todd Andrews * Wheeler's Dad * Lexel Starvak * Ray * Jane Green * Moisha Lowkowitz * Bitsy Blight * Ella Salvator * Dr. Rice * Caucasian Patrol Member * Skyrunner * Danny Dazzleduff * Karen * Dr. Georgina Carbor * Wheeler's Mom * Dr. Russell * Josh * Dusty * Old Indian * Lori Saunders * Kujo * Eco the Clown *"You Bet Your Planet" Announcer *Rigger *Verminous Skumm Henchman 1 *Verminous Skumm Henchman 2 *Verminous Skumm Henchman 3 *Verminous Skumm Henchman 4 *Verminous Skumm Henchman 5 *MAL *Leadsuit *Argos Bleak *Pinehead Brothers *Ooze *Tank Flusher III *Mame Slaughter *Mr. Slaughter * TBD (Dinner and a Movie) * TBD (Family Affair) * TBD (The O'Keefes) * TBD (The Bill Engvall Show) * TBD (Falling Skies) * TBD (The Hero) * TBD (Boston's Finest) * TBD (72 Hours) * TBD (Mob City) * TBD (King of the Nerds) * TBD (Murder in the First) * TBD (The Last Ship) * TBD (Meet the Smiths) * TBD (Angie Tribeca) * TBD (The Detour) * TBD (Search Party) * TBD (Wrecked) * TBD (Tarantula) United Artists * (One Romantic Night) * (The Prisoner of Zenda) New Line Cinema * (The Lord of the Rings/''The Hobbit'') * (Rush Hour) * (Austin Powers) * (Wedding Crashers) * (Elf) * (Dumb and Dumber) * (The Mask) * (Hairspray) * (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * (House Party) * (Critters) * (Mr. Woodcock) * (Rendition) * (Martian Child) * (Love in the Time of Cholera) * (The Golden Compass) * (Be Kind Rewind) * (Semi-Pro) * (American Girl) * (Journey to the Center of the Earth) * (Appaloosa) * (Pride and Glory) * (Four Christmases) * (Inkheart) * (17 Again) * (The Time Traveler's Wife) * (The Final Destination) * (Straight Outta Compton) * (Shaft) Hanna-Barbera * (Yogi Bear and Friends) * (The Flintstones) * (Top Cat) * (The Jetsons) * (Jonny Quest) * (Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt) * (Laurel and Hardy) * (Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles) * (The Space Kidettes) * (The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show) * (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio) * (The Herculoids) * (Shazzan) * (Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor) * (The Bananas Splits) * (Samson & Goliath) * (The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn) * (Wacky Races) * (The Face Paint Gang) * (Cattanooga Cats) * (Scooby-Doo) * (Harlem Globetrotters) * (Josie and the Pussycats) * (Where's Juddles?) * (Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!) * (The Funky Phantom) * (Wait Till Your Father Gets Home) * (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) * (The Roman Holidays) * (Sealab 2020) * (Speed Buggy) * (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids) * (Goober and the Ghost Chasers) * (Inch High, Private Eye) * (Hong Kong Phooey) * (Devlin) * (Petridge Family 2200 A.D.) * (These Are the Days) * (Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch) * (The Great Ape Show) * (The Mumbly Cartoon Show) * (Clue Club) * (Jabberjaw) * (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) * (CB Bears) * (Posse Impossible) * (Blast-Off Buzzard) * (Undercover Elephant) * (Shake, Rattle and Roll) * (Heyyy, It's the King!) * (The Skatebirds) * (Laff-A-Lympics) * (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) * (Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow) * (Yogi's Space Race) * (Buford and the Galloping Ghost) * (Drak Pack) * (Space Stars) * (The Kwicky Koala Show) * (Trollkins) * (Jokebook) * (Shirt Tales) * (The Biskitts) * (Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince) * (Going Bananas) * (Snorks) * (Paw Paws) * (Galtar and the Golden Lance) * (The Berenstain Bears) * (Teen Wolf) * (Foofur) * (Wildfire) * (Sky Commanders) * (The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley) * (Fantastic Max) * (Paddington Bear) * (Dink, the Little Dinosaur) * (The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda) * (Wake, Rattle, and Roll) * (Gravedale High) * (Potsworth & Co.) * (The Pirates of Dark Water) *Teen Yogi Bear (Yo Yogi!) *Teen Boo-Boo Bear *Teen Huckleberry Hound *Teen Snagglepuss *Teen Cindy Bear *"Diamond" Doggie Daddy *Augie Doggie (Heir) *Officer Smith (Security Guard) *Dick Dastardly (Young) *Muttley (Young) *Roxie Bear *Top Cat (Young) *Secret Squirrel (Young) *Morocco Mole (Young) *Hardy Har Har (Young) *Squiddly Diddly (Young) *Wally Gator (Young) *Hokey Wolf (Yo Yogi!) *Ding-A-Ling Wolf (Yo Yogi!) *Loopy De Loop (Yo Yogi!) *Atom Ant (Yo Yogi!) *Quick Draw McGraw (Yo Yogi!) *Baba Looey (Yo Yogi!) *Pixie (Yo Yogi!) *Dixie (Yo Yogi!) *Mr. Jinks (Yo Yogi!) *Peter Potamus (Yo Yogi!) *So-So (Yo Yogi!) *Snooper (Yo Yogi!) *Blabber (Yo Yogi!) *Magilla Ice *Robin Hood (Young Robin Hood) *Little John *Alan-a-Dale *Will Scarlett *Brother Tuck *Marian *Haggala *Prince John *Sheriff of Nottingham *Gilbert of Gisbourn *Max (Capitol Critters) *Berkeley *Jammett *Muggle *Trixie *President Cat *Vice President Cat *Moze *Gomez Addams (The Addams Family) *Morticia Addams *Wednesday Addams *Pugsley Addams *Uncle Fester *Granny Frump *Lurch *Thing *Cousin Itt *Snappy *Aunt Noggin *Uncle Cleaver *Uncle Frankus *Norman Normanmeyer *Normina Normanmeyer *N.J. Normanmeyer * (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Small Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) *Big Dog *Cat *Mr. Hollywood *Kenny Fowler *Cubby *Buffy Ziegenhagen *Red * (What a Cartoon!) * (Hanna-Barbera Unleashed) * (Jack and the Beanstalk) * (A Christmas Story) * (The Little Troll Prince) * (The Last Halloween) * (Monster in My Pocket) * (The Halloween Tree) * (The Town Santa Forgot) * (Daisy-Head Mayze) * (Hardcase) * (Shootout in a One-Dog Town) * (The Gathering) * (The Beasts Are in the Streets) * (KISS) * (Belle Starr) * (The Great Gilly Hopkins) * (Deadline) * (Return to Eden) * (The Last Frontier) * (Stobe) * (The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible) * (Timeless Tales from Hallmark) * (Loopy De Loop) * (Charlotte's Web) * (Baxter!) * (C.H.O.M.P.S.) * (Heidi's Song) * (Once Upon a Forest) * (Peter Puck) Ruby-Spears Productions * (Thundarr the Barbarian) * (Goldie Gold and Action Jack) * (Fangface) * (Mister T.) * (The Puppy) * (Dragon's Lair) * (Turbo Teen) * (Sectaurs) * (Piggsburg Pigs!) * (Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa) * (Skysurfer Strike Force) * (Miss Switch) * (Rose Petal Place) * (Scruffy) The LEGO Group * (The LEGO Movie) * (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu/''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'') * (LEGO Nexo Knights) * (Bionicle) * (Hero Factory) * (LEGO DC Super Heroes) * (LEGO City Undercover) * (Legoland) * (LEGO Atlantis) * (LEGO Elves) * (Edward and Friends) * (Galidor) * (Legends of Chima) * (Mixels) * (Unikitty!) * (LEGO Club) Sesame Workshop Warner Independent Pictures HBO * (HBO World Championship Boxing) * (Inside the NFL) * (Brain Games) * (Autopsy) * (Taxicab Confessions) * (Real Sports with Bryant Gumbrel) * (Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child) * (Arliss) * (The Chris Rock Show) * (Spicy City) * (Sex and the City) * (The Sopranos) * (A Little Curious) * (Crashbox) * (The Corner) * (KO Nation) * (Six Feet Under) * (The Wire) * (Real Time with Bill Masher) * (Deadwood) * (Entourage) * (True Blood) * (The Pacific) * (How to Make It in America) * (Boardwalk Empire) * (Game of Thrones) * (Girls) * (Vice) * (Silicon Valley) * (True Detective) * (Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist) * (Roc) * (Everybody Loves Raymond) Chilevisión * (Vivir con 10) * (Mala Conducta) * (Sin Anestesia) * (Manuel Rodriguez) * (Graduados: Historias que no se Olvidan) * (Las 2 Catolinas) * (Buscando a Maria) * (Mujeres de Lujo) * (Infilitradas) * (La Doña) * (La Sexóloga) * (Viña del Mar International Song Festival) * (Infieles) * (Ana y los Siete) * (Aquí no Hay Quien Viva) * (12 Días que Estremecieron Chile) * (Divino Tesoro) * (Ecos del Desierto) * (Amor Virtual) * (Don Diablo) * (Vampiras) * (Chilevisión Noticias) * (Primer Plano) * (Tolerancia Cero) * (#LaMañana) * (Lo Que Callamos las Mujeres) * (El Club de la Comedia) * (¿Quién Dice la Verdad?) * (Maldita Moda) * (Talento Chileno) * (Sin Vergüenza) * (Chilian Geografic) * (La Jueza) * (Teatro en Chilevisión) * (El Diario de Eva) * (SQP) * (TV Condoro) * (Extra Jovénes) * (Los Bochincheros) TNT Originals * (Major Crimes) * (The Librarians) * (Animal Kingdom) * (Good Behavior) * (Will) * (Claws) TruTV * (Impratical Jokes) * (Adam Ruins Everything) * (Billy on the Street) * (Jon Glaser Loves Gear) * (At Home with Amy Sedaris) * (The Carbonaro Effect) * (Fameless) * (I'm Sorry) * (Hack My Life) * (Those Who Can't) * (The Chris Gethard Show) * (Comedy Knockout) Cartoon Network * (The Moxy Show) * (Dexter's Laboratory) * (Johnny Bravo) * (Cow and Chicken) * (I Am Weasel) * (The Powerpuff Girls) * (Ed Edd 'n Eddy) * (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * (Mike, Lu & Og) * (Sheep in the Big City) * (Time Squad) * (The Adventures of The Face Paint) * (Undercover Wolves) * (Samurai Jack) * (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) * (Codename: Kids Next Door) * (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * (Evil Con Carne) * (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * (The Arachnid Friends) * (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * (Camp Lazlo) * (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * (Ben 10) * (Detective Topps) * (Squirrel Boy) * (Chowder) * (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) * (The Tropical Birdz) * (Adventure Time) * (Generator Rex) * (Regular Show) * (The Amazing World of Gumball) * (Uncle Grandpa) * (Steven Universe) * (The Cryptids) * (Clarence) * (We Bare Bears) * (Pupz) * (Mystic Island) * (Mighty Magiswords) * (Eric and Claire) * (Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio) * (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * (Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series) * (Summer Camp Island) * (Craig of the Creek) * (Apple & Onion) * (The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe) * (Dynamice!) * (Villain Academy) * (The Reef) * (Woodland High) * (Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter) * (Big Bag) * (Re-Animated/''Out of Jimmy's Head'') * (BrainRush) * (Bobb'e Says) * (Destroy Build Destroy) * (The Othersiders) * (Dude, What Would Happened) * (Tower Prep) * (Incredible Crew) * (Toonami) * (Late Night Black & White) * (Cartoonito) Pogo * (Choota Bheem) * (Mighty Raju) Williams Street * (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * (Inmortal Grand Prax) * (The Venture Bros.) * (Partners in Crime) * (Perfect Hair Forever) * (Stroker and Hoop) * (Tom Goes to the Mayor) * (Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil) * (Moral Orel) * (Robot Chicken) * (Squidbillies) * (12 oz. Mouse) * (Assy McGee) * (Frisky Dingo) * (Metalocalypse) * (The Drinky Crow Show) * (Superjail!) * (Xavier: Renegade Angel) * (Titan Maximum) * (China, IL) * (Mongo Wrestling Alliance) * (Soul Quest Overdrive) * (Black Dynamite) * (Mr. Pickles) * (Rick and Morty) * (Samurai Jack) * (Apollo Gauntlet) * (The Jellies!) * (Tender Touches) * (Hot Streets) * (The Molly Show) * (Hood) * (SCP) * (Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!) * (Childrens Hospital) * (Off the Air) * (The Eric Andre Show) * (Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter) * (Dream Corp, LLC) * (King Star King) * (FishCenter Live) Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment * (Collin the Speedy Boy) * (Bailey the Face Paint Hero) * (AcmePlay Online) * (Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur) * (Mark: Time Janitor) * (Finn the Bird Hero) * (The Flower Destiny) * (Scribblenauts) * (Croc) * (Mortal Kombat) * (F.E.A.R.) * (Bastion) * (Lollipop Chainsaw) * (The Clique: Diss and Make-Up) * (Infinite Crisis) Midway Arcade * (BadLands) * (Blasteroids) * (Cybetron: 2072) * (Defender) * (Gauntlet) * (Joust) * (Klax) * (Marble Madness) * (Paperboy) * (Rampage) * (RoadBlasters) * (Robotron: 2084) * (Spy Hunter) * (Timber) * (Toobin') * (Super Sprint) * (Vindicators) * (Xybots) * (Arch Rivals) * (Arctic Thunder) * (Cruis'n) * (Domino Man) * (Mr. Muto) * (NBA Jam) * (Root Beer Tapper) * (Satan's Hollow) * (Smash TV) * (Area 51) * (Bio F.R.E.A.K.S.) * (Gorf) * (Hydro Thunder) * (Narc) * (Omega Race) * (Primal Rage) * (Sarge) * (Sea Wolf) * (Strike Force) * (Total Carnage) * (Wacko) * (War Gods) * (Wizard of Wor) * (Midway Pinball Games) Atari Games * (720°) * (Cloak & Dagger) * (Maximum Force) * (Peter Pack Rat) * (Pit-Fighter) * (Qwak!) * (Skull & Crossbones) * (Space Lords) * (Steel Talons) Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts * (Warner Bros. Movie World) * (Warner Bros. Vacation Resorts) * (Warner Bros. Fun Center and Arcade) * (Warner Bros. Cruise Line) * (Warner Bros. Hi-Speed) * (Warner Bros. RunBike) * (Warner Bros. Bar and Grill) Warner Bros. Mobile Apps * (Warner Emoji Blitz/''Warner Bros. Emoji Madness) * (Ghost Defender) * (Cubebunny's Carrot Steal) * (Worldwide Hidden Mysteries) * (WB Kids Village) * (Warner Bros. Crossy Road) * (Smash and Squeeze) * (Pamplona Madness) * (Survive the Mayan Apocalypse) * (NBA Challenge) * (Cooking Panic) * (Warnerzombies) * (Snake and Cookies) * (Evil Team) * (Pancake and Milkshake) Warner Bros. Publishing Worldwide * (Heroes of New York) * (Waterland Saga) * (The Warner Defenders) * (Girls to Rock!) * (Video Games Legacy) * (Rally Prep) * (Earthlings vs. Aliens) * (Quest for the Egyptian Artefacts) * (The Secrets of China) * (Shrinked) * (Life of the Dinosaurs) * (A Face Paint Story) * (Clash of Vikings) * (Martian Empire) * (Beverly Hills High) * (Submarineers) * (High Speed Getaway) * (The Great Space Hero) * (Secrets of Himalayas) * (Deer Nature) * (The Magical Portal) * (A Dissapointed Rabbit) * (Bikini Party) * (The Ghost Dog) * (Fran's Dreams of Ballet) * (Kornet) * (Bugs Bunny: Private Eye) * (Sidekick of the Blue Blaze) * (Cartoon Network Legends) * (Heroes of New York) * (Waterland Saga) * (The Warner Defenders) * (Girls to Rock!) * (Video Games Legacy) * (Mutants in Acton) * (The Teenage Pirate Fox) * (Century Warriors) * (Robots vs. Tomatoes) * (A Magical Princesses' Tale) * (WB Kids Comics'') Machinima, Inc. DramaFever * (Looping Heart) * (Cross) * (Nirvana in Fire) * (Call Me Mother) * (Running Man) * (K-Pop Stars) Flaship Entertainment * (When Larry Met Mary) * (Mission Milano) * (The Adventurers) * (Paradox) * (Meg) Fandango * (Fandango Movieclips) * (Flixster) * )Rotten Tomatoes) Eyeworks TV Asia * (Aane Wala Pal) * (Apni Khushian Apne Gham) * (Baa Bahoo Aur Baby) * (Bhabhi) * (Chhuta Chheda) * (Deewar) * (Dekho Magar Pyaar Se) * (Des Mein Niklla Hoga Chand) * (Ehsaas) * (Hai Yehi Zindagi) * (Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?) * (Jaane Kya Baat Hui) * (Jeevan Saathi) * (Kabhii Sautan Kabhii Sahelii) * (Kahaani Ghar Ghar Kii) * (Kahan Gaye Woh Log) * (Kahani Saat Pheron Ki) * (Kahiin To Hoga) * (Kayaamat) * (Kesar) * (Kora Kagaz) * (Koi Laut Ke Aaya Hai) * (Kumkum) * (Kundali) * (Maryada) * (Mere Angne Mein) * (Meher) * (Saath Nibhana Saathiya) * (Sajan Tum Jhuth Mat Bollo) * (Sanjivani - A Medical Boon) * (Sasural Genda Phool) * (Shararat) * (Siski) * (Yeh Hai Mohabbatein) * (Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai) * (The Great Indian Laughter Challenge) * (Hassi Woh Phassi) * (Khichdi) * (Sajan Tum Jhuth Mat Bollo) * (Sarabhai vs Sarabhai) * (Indiadhanush) * (Mr. Aur Mrs. Verma Ki Rasoi) * (Baps) * (Satsang) * (Swami Mukundananda) * (Carryy on Shekhar) * (Main Hoon) * (The Manish Malhotra Show) Glitz * (Casos de Familia) * (¿Quien Tiene la Razon?) * (Influencers) * (Arquitecto de Sueños) * (Marta Susana) * (El Palenque) * (4Real) * (Behind the Lens) * (Chef Academy) * (The Fashion Show) * (Glamour Puds) * (Icons: Big Star Profiles) * (In the House with Peter Bart & Peter Guber) * (My City My Life) * (Pop Profiles) * (School of Saatchi) * (Spain... on the Road Again) * (Take Away My Takeaway) * (Un Día Con... / Um Dia Com...) * (Los secretos de Lucía) * (Corazón esmeralda) * (Rosario) * (Gata Salvaje) * (Project Runway Latin America) HispanicTV * (HispanicTV's Latin Music) I-Sat * (Asian Connection) * (Cine Argentino Independiente) * (Cortos I.Sat) * (Primer Plano I-Sat) * (Furia Oriental) Esporte Interativo Space * (Mr. Robot) * (UEFA Champions League) * (Continuum) * (Justified) * (Without a Trace) * (The Closer) * (Southland) * (Rizzoli & Isles) * (Vegas) * (Fear Itself) * (The Forgotten) * (Leverage) * (Dark Blue) * (Miami Medical) * (Hechizo de Amor) Canal del Fútbol * (Primera División de Chile) * (Copa América) * (CDF Noticias) * (En el Nombre del Fútbol) * (Show de Goles) Time Warner Envestments Guest Franchises *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *Lovely Carrot *Hootie-Hoo *Soggy *Wizz *James 'Jet' Horton *Tara Jansen *Lillian 'Lil' McGwire *Marcus 'Mac' McGwire *Riley Harris *Carys Mozart *Layla Corbin Other * (Advise % Consent) * (The Cardinal) * (Zero Hour) * (Peanuts) * (CNN/HLN) * (Turner Sports) * (AT&T) * (WarnerTower Records) * (Time, Inc.) * (AOL) * (Panavision) * (Six Flags) * (The Smoking Gun) * (Time Warner Book Group) Category:Lists Category:Time Warner: Battle for the Multiverse Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters